Psychology admission MSc., Mphil., Ph.D, Central University of Karnataka, India
Central university of Karnataka has instituted MSc, M.Phil & Ph.D programmes in Psychology The Central University of Karnataka has instituted various academic programmes in Psychology under the School of Social and Behavioral Sciences. Details of the courses are briefly given below: A: Courses and important dates: 1. MSc. Psychology 2. Five-year integrated course in Psychology leading to (to B.A Hons.) MA. Psychology : • Last date of submitting application forms: 04 th June, 2011 • Entrance examination date: 18th - 19th June 2011 …………….…………………………………………………………………… . Mphil in Psychology: • Last date of submitting application form : 18th June 2011 • Entrance examination date: 27th June 2011 Ph.D in Psychology (will be notified soon) B: Specialization papers 1. Clinical and Counselling Psychology 2. Organizational Behaviour and Human Resource Development 3. Educational Counselling and Career Counselling C: Eligibility: Students aged between 20 - 24 years who have completed undergraduate education from a recognized Indian or foreign university (foreign recognition to be as per AIU list) in any discipline and secured a minimum of 50% marks in the aggregate. Admission is made based on marks scored in the entrance test and interview conducted by the university. Entrance examination is conducted on the basis of the U.G psychology syllabus. Personal interview will be conducted to asses the suitability of the candidates for the said course.The entrance examination for the Phil and PhD programmes will be conducted in the premises of the CUK at Gulburga. D: Course Orientation: A two-year master’s degree course in Psychology is offered under the School of Social and Behavioral Sciences following the ‘choice-based credit system’ with an integrated - interdisciplinary approach. The curriculum comprises inputs drawn from psychoanalytic, transpersonal, cognitive- behavioral and humanistic- existential schools of which, the latter two models have been given greater emphasis. The curriculum will be transacted through bio-psycho-socio-spiritual mode. E: Immediate contact numbers: 08472-264323 / 09449010014 psychologycuk@gmail.com www.cuk.ac.in F: Scholarship: All students enrolled to M.Phil and Ph.D courses are offered a monthly fellowship of Rs. 3,000/- and Rs. 5,000/- besides the annual contingency of Rs. 8,000/- and Rs. 12,000/- respectively. G: Admission test centers in south India: Bangalore, Gulburga, Mysore, Belgaum, Dharwad, Thirunvanthapuraum, Kozhikode, Kasargod, Kochi, Hydrabad, Madurai, Chennai, Coimbatore, Thiruvarur, and Mumbai. H: Course Objectives: 1. To form skilled and qualified psychologists to serve the health, industrial, management, educational and developmental sectors of the society. 2. To contribute to the existing knowledge bank in psychological sciences with an integrated and interdisciplinary approach. 3. To enrich human resources through research, training and varieties of knowledge dissemination processes to address various psycho- social and developmental issues prevailing in our society with a special need-based approach to the Hyderabad- Karnataka regions. 4. To develop subjects like environmental psychology, cultural psychology, disaster management, biostatics, indigenous psychology, etc., as academic subjects in the mainstream. 5. To develop in-depth knowledge and skills in qualitative and quantitative research methods through laboratory, field and web modes of learning. I: Unique features: The unique feature of this curriculum is that each core paper is integrated with theoretical views and experiments. The learning is facilitated through the class room facilitations, laboratory experiments, field experience and virtual classroom learning modalities. Knowledge acquisition procedures are monitored through lecture, participatory and cooperative learning, simulation techniques, and WebEx technologies. An additional feature of this course is that the WebEx technologies are employed to facilitate the E-learning components on the principles of any time accessibility and reach through self paced learning manner, in a scalable mode. The learning processes are facilitated by experienced faculty and experts drawn from various academic institutions of repute. J: Course structure: This course is spread across four semesters with 90 credits through core, supportive, allied, applied and social orientation papers with research components and supervised internship. In the third semester students can choose any one of the twin specialization papers namely Clinical and Counselling Psychology or Organizational and Human Resource Development or Educational Counselling and Career Guidance. The university has introduced these specialized subjects keeping in view of the growing job demands in health care, industrial, and educational sectors, besides the regional developmental needs. The regional agricultural, industrial and educational sectors will serve as the social laboratory for experimenting behavioral issues and providing knowledge and hand-on-experience, thereby building the career of future psychologists. The other resource centers identified across the country as well as the virtual laboratory will also serve as learning sites. During this semester, students will be introduced to the foundations of theoretical and applied aspects of the specialization papers. Students gain practical experience in their respective specialized areas from hospitals, industries, and educational institutions respectively under the supervision of faculties and co- supervisors. During this semester students will be given opportunities to conduct independent research projects besides learning a social orientation paper. In the fourth semester students will be given opportunities to learn theoretical and practical applications of individual, small group and large group based interventions from the field of their own specialization following the supervised internship methodology. Students will also complete a dissertation during this semester. K: Career development: In addition to the prescribed curriculum, students will be given ample opportunities to enhance their personal and professional competencies holistically through the active participation in seminars, workshops, conferences, activities of psychology society, and contributions through the journal, book, and media clubs periodically. Facilities will be provided to students to undergo personal counseling, career guidance and placement. L: Where is this University located? The university is functioning from its temporary premises at the 2nd floor of Karya Soudha, Gulbarga University Campus. The university will start functioning in its 621 acres of land at Kadaganchi Suntanur villages on the Gulbarga-Waghdhari Inter-State Highway in Aland taluka after the completion of its own building and infrastructure facilities shortly. Gulburga is well connected by rail and road and the nearest air port is Hyderabad at a distance of 220 K.M. Trains from southern parts of India to Mumbai and Delhi pass through Gulbarga daily. M: Purpose of establishing Central University in Karnataka?: The Central University of Karnataka (CUK) was established at Gulbarga, Karnataka by the Government of India along with other fifteen other 16 new Central Universities during the UGC XI Plan Period to address to the concerns of ‘equity and access’ and to increase the access to quality higher education. The CUK, with its territorial jurisdiction all over Karnataka has initiated its activities from the academic year 2009 in keeping with the philosophy of achieving and maintaining the highest levels of academic excellence, sensitivity to equity and access in enrolment and recruitment and emerging as a premier national educational institution in the country. N: Academic features of CUK: All courses offered in the CUK are on choice based Credit with semester system. Special features of the courses offered through UK are: School of Study system with integrated academic experience; provides academic freedom to students to choose and design their course of study by picking up components of allied, elective, supportive courses apart from their Core Course of study; Courses have inbuilt component of developing students in an integrated way ; Students are exposed to varieties of out of class room experiments; University has drawn highly qualified and experienced faculties from various fields for teaching, and supervising students, etc., O: Facilities available: The Hostel facilities for both boys and girls, though limited are made available. Merit cum means scholarship facilities apart from the scholarships of the Government is extended to students. University also provides access to information through its well established library, e-journals, and information sharing systems. P: Title of the Papers Semester: I 1. Theories and experiments in Cognitive processes (4 credits) 2. Theories and experiments in Biological processes (4 credits) 3. Theories and experiments in Social Psychology (4 credits) 4. Life span Development (3 credits) 5. Psychological testing and Research methods (3 credits) 6. Allied papers (3 credits) A: Environmental Psychology B: Psychology of Arts & Literature C: Disaster Management D: Psychology of Values & Human Strengths 7. Social orientation-1(2credits) Semester: II 1. Theories and Assessment of Personality (4 credits) 2. Theories and experiments in Learning, Motivation and Emotion (4 credits) 3. Theories and Experiments in Group Dynamics (4 credits) 4. Research Design and Statistics (3 credits) 5. Applied (3 credits) A: Indigenous Psychology B: Community Psychology C: Transpersonal Psychology 6. Allied (3 credits) A: Biostatistics B: Cross- Cultural Psychology C: Business Psychology D: Conflicts and Peace Psychology E: Sports Psychology 7. Social orientation-2 (2 credits) SPECIALIZATION PAPERS A: Clinical and Counselling Semester: III 1. Cognition and individual differences: Theory and assessment (4 credits) 2. Behavior dysfunction: Theory and practice (4 credits) 3. Psychotherapeutic interventions: Theory and practice (4 credits) 4. Counselling skills & techniques: Theory and practice (4 credits) 5. Research project (3 credits) 6. Social orientation -3 (2 credits) Semester: IV 1. Personality and Individual differences: Theory and assessment (4 credits) 2. Individual based Clinical & Counselling interventions: Theory & supervised internship (4 credits) 3. Small group based Psycho therapeutic & counseling interventions: Theory & supervised internship (4 credits) 4. Large group based Psychotherapeutic & Counselling interventions: Theory & supervised internship (4 credits) 5. Personal & Professional Development (4 credits) 6. Dissertation (3 credits) B: Educational and Career counselling Semester: III 1. Cognition and individual differences: Theory and assessment (4 credits) 2. Developmental disorders and educational psychology: Theory and practice (4 credits) 3. Educational counseling: Theory and practice (4 credits) 4. Career Guidance & Counseling techniques: Theory and practice (4 credits) 5. Research project (3 credits) 6. Social orientation: 3 (2 credits) Semester: IV 1. Personality and individual differences: Theory and assessment (4 credits) 2. Individual based Educational Counselling & Career guidance interventions: Theory & supervised internship (4 credits) 3. Small group based Educational counselling & Career Guidance interventions: Theory & supervised internship (4 credits) 4. Large group based educational counselling and career guidance interventions: Theory & supervised internship (4 credits) 5. Personal & Professional Development (4 credits) 6. Dissertation (3 credits) C: Organizational Behaviour and Human Resource Development Semester: III 1. Cognition and individual differences: Theory and assessment (4 credits) 2. Personal & Organizational dynamics: Theory and practice (4 credits) 3. Appraisal systems: Theory and practice (4 credits) 4. Human resource management techniques: Theory and practice (4 credits) 5.Research project (3 credits) 6.Social orientation : 3 (2 credits) Semester :IV 1.Personality and individual differences: Theory and assessment. (4 credits) 2.Small group based organizational & HRD interventions: Theory and supervised internship (4 credits) 3. Individual based organizational and HRD interventions: Theory & supervised internship (4 credits) 4. Large group based organizational and human resource development interventions: Theory and & supervised internship (4 credits) 5. Personal & Professional Development (4 credits) 6. Dissertation (3 credits) Q: Other courses offered by the CUK 1. Five- year integrated courses in B.A (Hons.): Economics, Geography, Psychology, History and English 2. B.B.A: Bachelor of Business Administration (3 Years stand-alone course) 3. M.Sc. : Geospatial Applications in Regional Development, Psychology 4. M.S.W 5. M.B.A 6. M.Com 7. M.A : English 8. M.A. Kannada 9. M.Phil: History, Geography, Psychology, Kannada, English 10. Ph.D: History, Geography, Psychology, Kannada, English, Economics For application form, prospectus and additional information, you may login to the official website of the university www.cuk.ac.in Dr.Sunaina S Counselling Psychologist Bangalore ****